Et si
by Minorine Kuery
Summary: Et si les Similis ne se disaient pas tout entre eux ? Et si, par le plus grand des hasards, une certaine personne se trouvait beaucoup plus informés sur les sentiments que pouvaient développer un Simili, mais si cela causait aussi le malheur de cette personne ?


**OS plutôt court sur un couple de l'Organisation XIII... Avouez tout de même qu'on en sait pas beaucoup sur les membres qui ont péri, à moins que tout soit expliqué dans BBS...**

 **Bref, j'ai toujours adoré ce couple, pourtant peu connu.**

 **Kingdom Hearts 358/2 days appartient à Square Enix.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Un jour comme les autres, à l'Organisation XIII**

Larxène rentrait tout juste de sa mission avec Xion, cette ratée. Pourquoi lui confiait-t-on toujours la charge de nounou ? Axel ne pouvait pas aussi s'occuper de la poupée, vu qu'il s'occupait déjà de Roxas ? Elle avait déjà vu le petit blond à l'oeuvre et sa Keyblade ne valait pas un clou. Il était bien trop faible. Ah, si seulement ils possédaient un élément aussi puissant que Terra, ça irait bien mieux... Elle avait entendu parler de lui, de la bouche de Zexion et Axel. Saix en parlait aussi de temps à autre, quand il se plaignait de la conduite de Roxas et Xion. Mais le vrai problème pour Larxène, ce n'était pas Roxas mais bien Demyx. Il était désespérant, ne faisant que jouer de son sitar et prenant la fuite pendant ses missions dès qu'il en avait l'occasion. Elle soupira en entendant la douce mélodie venant de son instrument, malgré le mur qui les séparait. Depuis quelques temps, elle développait des sentiments plus qu'étranges à son égard. Ça ne pouvait pas être ça, les Similis ne pouvaient pas ressentir de sentiments. La blonde couvrit son joli corps d'une serviette, bien décidée à aller se doucher. En passant dans le couloir, elle regarda la note écrite sur le mur. C'est vrai qu'elle allait bientôt devoir partir en mission là-bas, au Manoir Oblivion. Mine de rien, elle se doutait déjà que ça serait une mission-suicide et qu'elle ne reviendrait pas. Larxène était perspicace, le maître Xemnas ne déplacerait pas la moitié de ses membres au manoir Oblivion pour des broutilles. Zexion aussi s'en était aperçu, les plans de Marluxia avaient été découverts.

Une fois dans la cabine de douche, le contact avec l'eau glacée la fit se ressaisir. Il fallait qu'elle le dise à Demyx avant de partir, qu'elle parte au moins au manoir avec le coeur léger. Enfin, façon de parler puisqu'ils n'avaient pas de coeur. Soudain, la lumière s'éteignit, pour se rallumer, et se ré-éteindre pour... se rallumer enfin. Elle entendit ensuite la voix de Demyx et saisit son prénom dans la conversation. Il parlait tout seul ? Elle donna un grand coup dans la porte de la douche pour qu'elle s'ouvre d'un coup, lui donnant une arrivée spectaculaire. Elle fit sursauter Demyx qui s'apprêtait visiblement à ré-éteindre. Elle le foudroya du regard et le petit musicien se mit à trembler.

\- Oh, Larxène... Tu étais là ?

\- C'est quoi cette manie de jouer avec la lumière comme un gros gamin alors qu'il y a des gens sous la douche ? Mais t'as quel âge bon sang ?!

\- Mais c'est pas moi ! C'est Roxas qui vient de me poser une question bizarre...

\- Mais oui, on va dire que je te crois...

Sur ces mots, la jolie blonde retourna dans sa chambre, laissant un Demyx totalement déboussolé. Bizarre, d'habitude elle le frappait alors pourquoi pas cette fois ?

* * *

 **Le lendemain, au Pays Imaginaire**

\- Demyx, vole droit !

\- J'veux bien, dis-moi seulement comment on fait...

\- Si tu avais fais l'exploration de cette île au lieu de fuir, tu le saurais.

Larxène soupira pour la énième fois depuis à peine quelques minutes. Intérieurement, elle était très heureuse de se voir confier une mission d'exploration avec Demyx, ils ne partaient pas souvent en mission ensemble et ça aurait été l'occasion de lui avouer ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui. Malheureusement, ça ne s'était pas du tout passé comme elle l'avait prévu. Demyx lui avait annoncé de but en blanc qu'il comptait disparaître dès qu'elle aurait le dos tourné et, en plus, il ne savait même pas voler correctement. La blonde eut pitié de lui et elle lui prit la main pour le guider. Demyx lui jeta un regard interrogateur qu'elle fit tout pour éviter, sentant ses joues picoter étrangement, comme quand elle avait un coeur... Ça ne pouvait être ça, elle était un Simili bordel ! Un Simili. Et les Similis ne pouvaient rien ressentir !

\- Larxène...

\- Oui ?

\- Pourquoi tu m'as pris la main ?

Par automatisme, elle avait tourné la tête vers lui. Il avait prit autant de couleurs qu'elle, si ce n'était plus. La jolie blonde lâcha sa main, complètement désorientée.

\- Oh, mais pour rien... Pour rien...

\- ATTENTION !

Demyx n'avait pas compris la leçon et il s'était appuyé contre la main de Larxène pour stabiliser son vol. Il ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce qu'elle la retire et il lui tomba dessus. Ils eurent la chance "d'atterrir" sur un îlot et non dans l'eau. Larxène commença à hurler et elle frappa la tête de ce pauvre Demyx.

\- Abruti ! T'aurais pu nous tuer tous les deux !

\- Aïeuh... Mais on est encore en vie ?!

Larxène ne put s'empêcher de rire de la naïveté de Demyx. Pour une fois, c'était un vrai rire et non un rire moqueur. Les Similis pouvaient être capables de sentiments, elle en était sûre à présent. Elle se tourna vers le musicien et l'embrasser avec tendresse. Quand elle s'éloigna de lui, il était incapable de parler. Elle lui offrit un doux sourire.

\- T'est peut-être un abruti, mais je t'aime quand même.

* * *

 **Longtemps plus tard, à l'Organisation XIII**

Ça faisait maintenant plusieurs jours que Larxène était partie en mission au manoir Oblivion. Dire qu'un Simili pouvait ressentir de la jalousie, c'était tout de même le comble. Elle était partie avec la moitié de l'Organisation. Or, cette partie n'était composée que d'hommes... Demyx faisait cependant tout pour cacher leur liaison. Ça ne servait à rien, Larxène lui avait confié qu'elle savait qu'elle allait mourir là-bas. La nouvelle avait tout de même frappé Demyx de plein fouet : ils étaient tous morts une seconde fois. Il gratta les cordes de son sitar d'un air mélancolique, sans rien dire. A quoi bon ? Personne ne le croirait. Il reprit alors le même air que d'habitude quand Roxas demanda ce qu'il s'était passé. Dès que Saix lui répondit, Demyx ne fit qu'un seul commentaire :

\- Ouf, je l'ai échappé belle !

Mais il n'en pensait pas moins...


End file.
